User talk:Copper claw
Rules So, I hope y'all have fun on my talk page! But, please: *No swearing *No arguments *If it ain't nice, keep it to yourself *No inapproprate stuff *Have fun! Fail to follow these (except for that last one) and your messages shall make like Swartznegger and be terminated. Feed me messages! Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Thats me! Empress Cadance (talk) 00:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Empress Cadance Hey, Copper! :D ~Swift I like you poem Copper :) Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Why did you take it down? :( Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Copper :) And do you want to chat? Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeeey Copper :D -Dawny (frost) aka AshHawk After seeing your profile page, I can now imagine team Copperburrow/ Hazelclaw......... Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I steal your idea about quotes? You can say no ;) Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Um Copper....... You gave me descriptions for *Brightshadow, Nigthflower andThornshade *But I'm doing *Nightlower, Thornshade and Hawksky (and Echowing....) Echoleaf44 (talk) 22:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Your tabby lineart things are great! They're very, very impressive! (to self) I'm glad that someone is using a guide photo. ''~Kat Awesome avatar! Echoleaf44 (talk) 04:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) You still on? ~Kat It's spazzing. Gaaaaaaaaaaah it's spazzing. ~Katwolfie~ 13:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie I may or may not have made a shipping picture of a particular shipping couple that you support, but I do not... It was a shading/style test, I thought of a random two cats...and...erm...shipped-bannered. O.O The bad part is that I like the style I made my Fursona. ~Katwolfie~ 01:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie But if I post it then people will knoooow!!! :( Can you call it a request so that it sounds like I didn't make it from my own accord? x3 ~Katwolfie~ 19:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Looking for it on my computer. If I didn't save it, I will kill this computer. ~Katwolfie~ 19:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Found it. I'm posting it on here, okay? Hi Copper! Just thought I'd stop by :D Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC YOU'RE BACCK! Hallo! TheTanglefire (talk) 21:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Tanglefire who is confused with buttons. Would you want to start a Fan Fiction Project between us? If you're up to it. :D I have some ideas but I'm too lazy to write on ma own. XD Maybe BloodClan one or something? If not, it's fine. I can see that you'd be busy lately, with the whole pageant thing and the awesome Pool fiction thingy. ~Katwolfie~ 03:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent'' PLEASE SEE THIS MESSAGE Well, I was originally drawing one of the Fake Screenshots and..well...I got sidetracked and made a random picture of fursona. I hope you don't mind me adding blood to the paws, symbolizing the whole Copper-claw thing. '' Hey Copper! Come onto the blogclan chat! Echoleaf44 (talk) 12:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :D ~Katwolfie~ 12:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie I guess. I just did 'cause I've been struggling with shading. Wiki chat? Now I made my own version of my fursona. SEE HOW PRODUCTIVE I AM? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING!! '''~Katwolfie~ 01:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent ' '''Thanks, but I look so girly. XD Jello Cop. -KatWolfie is too lazy to sign. Nothing. Just reading a manga about dogs. You? Cool! so. How's the weather? It pretty good by me. Lots of cicadas making stupid noises. :D It was pretty bad a week ago, but much better now. It's comfortable. i don't need the AC on. That's brutal! But you're fairing well, through it? Good. Finn isn't good with hot weather. His thick coat is made to help him float in water, so it's pretty good insulation. But he doesn't NEED insulation XD Yeah. If he's panting, we'll show him his water and turn on the AC if he continues but he's fine right now. Very. Dogs especially. Well, I gotta go. Maybe come back on later. '''COP IT IS SO AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Katwolfie~ 20:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC)KAT THE MAGNIFICENT Of course I do. :D. I see you put your nickname as Cop Cop. :D. Yaaaaay!! Hi. Coppity Cop Cop Whatcha doin. I'm on the rp site and see that you're there, too. YOYOYOCHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dawnblaze07 (talk) 01:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, bro. I made ya this. It was originally an OC, then I was like, hey, this looks like Copper, so, I'll make it Copper. XD I'm quite proud of it. I want to get back to that Wolf style. I added a new signature, just so people can't steal that piece of trash. :D Chat Copper? Thanks. :3 My favorite is Glaceon :3 Hiya, Copper! It's Rainy! :D Laurum (talk) 22:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, most of the stuff I tried was taken, so I melted down and did this. ;) Woohoo Felis Nova! :D Laurum (talk) 23:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah :D Woot woot! Laurum (talk) 23:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Gorgeous! Love it, Copper! :D Laurum (talk) 00:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) To the letter! :D It's purr-fect! I've done you! :P I added whiskers! :P The cats kept walking over it. Congrats, Copper! I'm sure you'll make an excellent mod! I'm just sneaking on this week. ;) 01:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Copperclaw! Thank you for drawing the lovely side-view of Leafpaw! :D Emily Waffles27 (talk) 01:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RTHANK YOU FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL CAT COPPER. CAN'T STOP SMILING.Mossywashere (talk) 00:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere OMG I Love Gnocci! My Nona makes it all the time! :D (that's what we call my grandmother) Dawnfrost (talk) 12:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) . :D We have Italian heritage & Background. Dawnfrost (talk) 12:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's so cool! ;) Dawnfrost (talk) 12:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I've always wanted to go, but the closest Ive been is South America. Dawnfrost (talk) 13:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Most of it, actually. It was a nice, big family holiday. But my Nona has been back to Italy, and she gave me some beautiful suvoneirs. I've also been to Figi, but I was like 3 xD Dawnfrost (talk) 13:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll do but probably not till next Saturday since I have stuff to do today. I'll do it though. :) Mossywashere (talk) 15:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere I was about to say... "Why would you want a picture from me?" XDMossywashere (talk) 15:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere Jesus... Should we late Kate know or something? Dawnmist (talk) 20:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Friend, can you help me write something? ~Katwolfie~ 02:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie ish Magnificent Hey Copper :) Haven't talked to you in a while so I thought I'd drop by and say "Hello" :D Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 10:10, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I PM you bout it via RP site? ~Katwolfie~ 23:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Kat ish Wondering Oh! Viva La Vida! I can play that song on clarinet! Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 04:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) HAI FRIEND. ~Katwolfie~ 20:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC)Wolfie of all Kats 'Sup Bro? How's school? For me, this first week was the longest week of all time. Awh, gosh, I don't even know. Classes are particularly hard, and I've already missed one math homework cause I left my STUPID notebook at home today. -_- So, will you be able to write that for me? here Copp :)Mossywashere (talk) 15:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Mossy Hi, Copperclaw! Thanks for making me a page for my character! All I need is she-kit picture with what I look like..... I `ll figure it out soon enough. I like your character and name, too! I hope to talk to you soon! Jessica Mansfield 00:31, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Flamekit I`d like some Flame art! And I wish you the best of luck on it! Jessica Mansfield 00:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Flamekit Also, me and Silverpetal figured out some pairs for my parents.Jessica Mansfield 01:38, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Flamekit It's beautiful Cop! Funny, whenever the Wiki says, "You have new messages" I always figure it's Kat. :P Emily Waffles27 (talk) 17:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, thanks a bajillion for the picture! :D Emily Waffles27 (talk) 17:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you want the background and color of two boxes to be? I don't draw the background, I just pull a picture and put it in. :P ~Katwolfie~ 18:02, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Your Friend, Kat Thanks for the wallpaper, Cop-Cop! I love it! :D This is random, but do you like Smarties? ~Katwolfie~ 15:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent